


blooming through blindness.

by bratmobile



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Man of my dreams, devil in my sleep, angel in my arms."I love you..."You loved telling him that, you loved the courage he had. You loved how brave he was, how safe he made you feel, how beautiful he was.





	blooming through blindness.

**Author's Note:**

> ESKEDDIT   
> 3 am fic I shot out I've been watching the defenders and I can't believe its not butter   
> Also I love Matt

This man was an entirely different vessel from any human you've ever met. Skin forever scarred with battles the devil got himself into.  
He was the foundation of safety, the savior with the devils horns. Red suits didn't block bruises and bloody mouths, chipped teeth and broken off swords. At times he came home without a scratch on his back, other times he had so many deep cuts you expected an entire army to be the source of blood pooling from open wounds. Claire would come, stitch him up and be on her way, an apology coming from you on her way out.   
Oh, Devil of Hell's Kitchen, God couldn't even save you now.  
This was his purpose, keeping other people safe, defending those who cannot defend themselves. He was cursed with this choice, this life purpose to help others.   
You'd curse at him, argue that this was going to kill him in the end. And he'd defend himself, "Not everyone can protect themselves, I just-"  
"You just need to understand that you defying death from taking others only means it'll come after you."   
This would shut him up. Lips would glue into a straight line, eyes moving where your voice was. You know he couldn't see you, but he can feel you, smell you, sense you, hear that pain lurking in your sentence. Maybe it'd tear open his heart for a while, tugging at heartstrings when he noticed how worried you became.   
The studio apartment would rumble, trains going by it would be the only sound interrupting the silence. Your eyes would burn into him, he couldn't see the tear falling down your cheeks. You could feel them heating up against your face, a soft sniffle and you'd continue to speak.  
"If I lose you, I'll lose myself. I'm not taking any chances with you."   
You knew he wouldn't stop this lifestyle, he'd continue to do what he did every night. But, something deep in your weepy little heart believed he would stop.   
For the future family the both of you would create, but you didn't use that against him. You couldn't pull yourself to do such a thing.   
For now, tears would sting dry skin and trace themselves across drawn lips.   
Brows would furrow, pupils burning in Matt's roaming eyes. He could hear your heart pounding in your chest.  
Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum.   
Repeat. Over and over. Inhale and exhale.  
Footsteps would thump towards him, slow movements of arms entangling behind his neck. Finally, you'd feel arms wrap around your waist, dragging you closer to his bruised frame. He felt fragile under your touch, your gentle hands brushing against newly stitched wounds. A hiss would spew between his teeth, and you'd snatch your hands away from his cuts. Fingers would follow to his face, an unshaved cheek left for you to touch, more likely to kiss.   
Lips pushed against his 5-o'clock shadow, a light burn scraping against soft lips.   
You loved him, you really did, but you were scared. You were so so scared of what could happen to him.  
What if he never came home one night?   
Lying in an alley, blood sprouting from open slices.   
A neck-snapped after a quick criminal attacked at the perfect time.  
You knew it was unlikely, a low-life criminal could barely land a punch but...what if it was someone that wasn't so low-life?  
What would happen to you if he died? Would you even exist anymore? An empty vessel at his funeral, lying to his friends that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.   
Matt Murdock was a great man, you would shout.  
Lie after lie after lie.  
Why would he do this to you?  
Most of all, why did he do this to himself?  
"Why do you do this?"  
You knew the answer already.  
"You know why, Y/N."   
And you couldn't get the guts to leave him. No explanation but it wouldn't be needed because he'd know why.   
"I love you."  
I love you. He could say it a trillion times and you'd never get tired of it.  
"Say it again." You'd whisper.  
"I love you."  
Man of my dreams, devil in my sleep, angel in my arms.  
"I love you..."  
You loved telling him that, you loved the courage he had. You loved how brave he was, how safe he made you feel, how beautiful he was.   
Devil of my dreams. Devil of Hell's Kitchen, punishing the tortured souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again x if there's a typo I give you permission to murder me BC I read back at it when I'm fully awake like God I'm goofy anyways thank u 4 reading


End file.
